Five Nights At Freddy's
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Freddy fazbear's pizza a place of dreams and fantasy come to life but tonight a security guard soon be tested for the five nights of his life. Will he discovered the hidden truth or will he be another body stuff in a suit?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the FNAF series or Naruto series**

 **-Night 1**

 **November 11 1987**

Today was a horrible day at family pizza place, it was a well famous one of this year a place where fantasy and dreams come true.

But today nothing but nightmares are born.

Out on front of the place was large number of Police cars, Fire-trucks and Ambiences.

"Ok, let move him." A male dressed in medical staff uniform spoke.

"Ugh…" A young short blonde hair child groans painfully.

"Relax kid we got ya." The male told the child who being put on the stretcher.

"My…my…my…" The child spoke in a dry voice, he reached his right out hand.

"This is it?" Another medical staff asked.

"He's the only one, there was a lot of blood. We'll leave the rest to the Police let take the little guy to the Hospital, I'm surprise he's still awake especially with a wound like that."

"Kid this will help you relax." The male said while ready a needle.

"My…where…are…my…" The child tired to speak.

Soon everything faded to black for the young child.

' _Where are they? Where are my friends?'_

 **Ten years later…**

"Mike, Mike, Mike…MIKE!" a woman yelled.

"Huh?" A young man gasps he snapped out of it.

"We were talking about your past. The one you keep having nightmares lately." The older woman who was his therapist said while frowning. Therapist had short brown hair, with blue eyes, she wore a pair of glasses, wearing a brown colored dress.

The young man laying down on therapist couch was Mike Schmidt, he was twenty year old young man. Mike had bright blue eyes, he had short red hair. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with light jeans with white shoes.

"You said it's been ten years yes?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"What else do you remember?" Therapist asked.

"Nothing much, my nightmares always end with me going to the Hospital and…that creepy laugh. Every time I hear that damn creepy laugh, my head start to hurt and my chest feels tights than I hear a scream and I wake up in cold sweat. The worst is I can't remember what the place was called, even my mother forgot what it was called." He explained.

"Half of my childhood I can't remember. I can't remember anything when I was seven, eight, nine or ten there a big hole in my memories. I can only remember things when I was thirteen and onward." He sighed.

"I see, and this nightmare has cause problems in your daily life yes?" She asked him.

"Yeah, my girlfriend dumped me because she couldn't handle me and my nightmare, screaming in my sleep or my fear…" He sighs in disappointment.

"Hmm yes you spoke of your fear; your mother is the only one who told you what that fear is yes?"

"Yeah she does, after all she's my mother, aw man ten years such a long time." Mike sighed again.

"Mike, I've been your therapist for five years, and the only thing I believed will cure you is to come face to face with your past. Some they that isn't the best idea, but it have been ten years. Now is the time or else you may never recover." She explained.

"I don't know." He frowned.

"Mike, you don't know why you're having these nightmares. You don't know why you're always dreaming of going to the Hospital, you can't recall the reason for it. Attack the reason find the cause of it or you'll never be free." His therapist gave him a serious stare.

"Yeah, well thanks Doc it's getting late." Mike stood up from the couch he was laying on.

"See you next week?" She asked.

"Maybe, I'll give ya a call." She smiled.

After leaving his therapist building, Mike was greeted by a woman with long red hair and blue eyes, dressed in black. Beside the red hair woman was a young short red hair girl dress in yellow, the little girl was holding a small pink pony toy.

"Grandma looked daddy's back!" The little girl said with joy.

"How did it go honey?" The woman asked her son.

"Not sure, my nightmare getting best of me and…well with time it'll work." He said with a small smile.

"So aren't ya gonna tell me what your part-time job is? You said this will help you with extra money?" The mother asked.

"Well I…it's a secret. Nothing I can't handle beside only from midnight to six in the morning. Mom can you babysit, Tayuya while I'm at work okay?" Mike said with a smiled.

"Just be safe dear." The mother smiled.

Mike kneel down to one level to his daughter's height. He patted his daughter on her head, she giggled with delight.

"Have fun at work daddy, here take Pinkie Pie with you. She'll make your job more fun." Tayuya handled her small toy pink pony to father.

"I'm sure she will, thank you honey." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Mike turned away from his mother and daughter, he sigh with a small frown.

' _I need the extra money, but also I need this…it'll help me.'_

 **Two hours later: Nine O'clock**

' _Ok Mike, this is your first night-time job what could go wrong?'_ He thought to himself.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the location. A place for children and adults alike for dream and fantasy to come true, that was their motto years ago, but what became of them now?

Mike looked at his watch, he was four hours early and since this was first night, this shouldn't be a problem.

"Hey, you there!" A woman voice shouted.

Mike froze upon hearing a woman, he looked behind to see who was there?

The person was indeed female, the female was about the same height as of Mike's height. She was a slim figure woman with a slight large bust, she had black hair, her eye color was green. She wore a black suit with black high heels to match.

"Are you Mike, the new guy?" Mike nodded.

"You're early…good." She formed a smiled.

"I thought, it would be a good idea to show up early Miss…"

"Freddie…" She spoke her name.

"Wait isn't…"

"The same name as the place?" She took the words out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Mike sweatdrop.

"My…parents thought it was cute and funny…anyway, follow me Mike let me show you what your role will be." She turned away, opening the front door of the building.

Following behind her, Mike entered the building which shall be where his work shall take place. Mike looked around while following the woman, his blue eyes wonder around the place. But then his eyes wonder to one spot…

Standing in front of Mike was a stage. But not just any normal stage, the stage was large but it was what was on the stage that draw Mike's attention the most.

Standing on the large stage was the big guy himself, Freddy Fazbear. Freddy Fazbear the star and leader of his group/family, the group wasn't any normal group, they were animatronic wearing suits of animals.

Freddy was a large brown bear, his eyes were light blue, wearing his black top hat, with a black bowtie around his neck. In his right hand was a mic-speaker, he was in a standing pose as if he was about to speak.

To Freddy's right was his Guitar playing band member, Bonnie the Rabbit. Bonnie was smaller in size comparing to Freddy. She had dark purple fur coat, her eyes matched the colors of her fur coat. Held in her hands was a long dark red colored Guitar, Bonnie had a friendly smiling expression on her face.

To Freddy's left was Chica the Chicken. She was about four inches taller than Bonnie. Chica was colored yellow to match her youngful form of a chicken. She had large orange color eyes, she wore a white colored bib with the words "Let's Eat" on it.

Mike couldn't help but smiled upon the sight of the three.

"Hey, over here!" Freddie called him.

"Huh?" He looked to his right to see, his boss staring at him "Oh sorry." He followed behind quickly down a small hallway.

"You will be working here." Freddie pointed.

Mike looked around the room that will be his work station on this job site. It was a small office that had one fan, a desk that had many papers and notes and one telephone.

"So…what's my job here?" Mike asked his boss.

"You're job…" His boss grew a small grin before making a frown. She pointed out of the room, in which Mike peek his head out to see what she was pointing at.

"You're job is to keep an eye on them." She pointed at poster of Freddy and the gang "This is the night-swift Mike." She turned to him with a deadpan frown.

"Ah, right make sure no one come here to steal them or mess up the place. Got ya!"He gave his boss a thump up, she responds with a deep sigh.

"Yeah…you could say that. Since you're here early I want you to read this, it'll explain the rules and how things work here and just in case something breaks, this book will help you." She tosses a large book at him, Mike fail to catch it as it fell to the ground.

He picked it up and read the first page "Night-swift gets special set of gear huh? Oh that sounds fun." He said with a small frown.

"For today just wear your stander clothes, if you…make it through the night without any problems…you'll get your Uniform tomorrow." She explained to him.

"If everything goes well, I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

"You said something?" Mike overheard her.

"Nothing, just do your job and it'll be morning before you know it." Freddie smiled.

Freddie left the new guard on his own as she looked up at the clock and saw it was eleven o'clock now, everything will begin very soon.

Mike finish reading the first few pages of the book which explain, the role of the night-Guard, what they do but as he read on, which were made sure no thieves sneak in or anyone decide to bring in trouble by destroying the place for shits and giggles. He slowly felt his eyes grew heavy. His eyes slowly shut as he lend back in his chair as the clock hit Twelve o'clock.

 **RING! RING**

"Gah!" Mike yell as he felt out of his chair.

"Huh, who? The fuck? Who?" Mike said in a scare-sleepy voice.

 _ **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."**_

' _Great, I'm sure that can be useful.'_ Mike thought.

" _ **So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

Mike lend back in his chair and listen to what this "Phone-guy" has to say.

 _ **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."**_

 _Mike just nodded his head and rolled his eyes as he listen, however soon he will pause with a look of worry._

 _ **Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

 _'What the hell?'_ _Mike snapped an odd stare at the answering-machine._

 _ **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**_

 _'Something tells me the worst part is about to come.'_

 _ **So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too.**_

 _'Wait a minute…they…walk around? Like I'm going to see them walking around here at night?'_

 _ **But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**_

 _Mike groan for a moment, his stomach felt. He couldn't help but feel ill upon hearing about the bite of 87._

 _ **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only**_ **real** _ **risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**_

 _'What the fu-"_

 _ **Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**_

Mike blinked twice, he took in a deep breath three times.

"AW FUCKED ME IN THE ASS!" He cursed while shouting.

 _ **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.**_

 _'YEAH NO SHIT!'_

 _ **But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.**_

"What the hell?! I have to deal with robots that want to stuff me in a suit?! What-" Before Mike could continue his rant about the position he's in. He heard a noise coming from the left side of the room.

Mike grabbed the pad and looked at the center stage where Freddy and the gang. Mike's blue eyes widen in fear for what he saw. On the center stage, he only saw Freddy and Chica was there, Bonnie was missing.

"Bonnie's gone. Where's Bonnie? Where did she go?" He was flipping to camera to camera as his mind wonder where the tall purple rabbit disappear.

But then it suddenly hit him, he looked to his left where an open door lies before him. He stared at the black emptiness of the left doorway. He started to sweat, he had a bad feeling a very bad feeling. His eyes wonder to where the light switch was.

He reached for it, he pressed the light switch button, and once he did he regretted that choice.

" **HI, THERE!"** A robotic female voice spoke to him.

Mike froze in fear for what was standing before him.

It was Bonnie the rabbit, Bonnie didn't looked different at all only there was one thing about her that was off, very off. The colors of her eyes, her once purple color eyes was now beaming red.

Time stood still as either him or Bonnie broke eye contract. Mike saw Bonnie was about to reached for him, he quickly punched the red button which was for the door.

 **SLAM!**

The door slam shut, however Bonnie quickly withdraw her arm before the door snapped shut.

"She's…alive…I mean…she moved…holy crap he wasn't kidding!" He panted hard.

But then it came back to him, if Bonnie was active then the others were also.

Mike check on the pad to see if the others were on the move. He saw only Freddy was on stage, he quickly push the light button to see if Bonnie was gone, but she wasn't there. He let out a sign of relief he open the door, he looked at the pad and looked around, he'd saw Chica was in dinner hall standing.

He went back looking through the other cameras with his pad.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed, he frown while looking through the cameras.

He looked at the clock above him in the office.

"Three o'clock already? Well I'm not crying about that. Ok phone-guy said I have to make it to the morning huh? I can see why they needed a new guy, he must have quit after dealing with this. There's no way I'm doing this for a week even if I need extra money."

While he talking to himself, he didn't notice Bonnie was sneaking into the room. Mike started to feel a cold chill slowly falling down his spine.

' _I shouldn't look back, I shouldn't look, I SO shouldn't look BACK.'_ He told himself again, again and again.

He peeked over his right shoulder to see was there, when he did. All he saw was a large pair of red eyes staring at him.

" **RAAAAAAAAA!"** Bonnie screamed at him.

Mike's body froze upon hearing Bonnie screaming at him. Mike felt a surge of pain rushing through his body, his chest was aching with pain. He bear his teeth, he started to breathe heavy. His vision started to bur.

He dropped to the ground before the giant furry robot.

Bonnie stared at Mike for about few minutes, she lower to the ground level, she grabbed Mike by his right leg and process to dragged him.

Mike heard someone was humming before he blacked out completely.

 **DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

The sound of an alarm went off throughout the building, it's ringed out.

" _Hey…hey…hey wake up."_

"Hmm?" Mike groan as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was burry. He thought saw someone standing in front of him, someone looking at him. He saw a tall young girl with long blonde pony hair, she has light blue eyes, she was smiling at Mike.

Suddenly a flash image appeared in Mike's head, the smiling girl before him quickly change an image of her covered in blood. Soon the horrific image fade, in the young blonde hair girl place was…Bonnie staring at him.

Mike gasp once he saw Bonnie, the female robotic rabbit stared at him for about a minute. Bonnie turned and walked away, for Mike didn't notice the position he was.

"Huh, WHAT THE?!" He yelled.

Mike found himself inside what appeared to be a Freddy Bear suit. Only Mike's head was expose as the rest of his body was cover by the Freddy Bear suit.

"Oh shit, she almost stuff me." He said with his face filled with fear.

Mike looked to the right and saw what time it was.

"It's six o'clock! Oh man I really lucked out. I hope they won't come back…wait it's the morning."

Mike tried to move but however whoever placed him inside the suit, wanted to make sure he'll have struggle hard if he wanted to be free.

"Shit…I can't move…ah….damn I can't get out…" He struggled.

 **An hour later:**

Freddie arrived to see how the new guy was working out. When she walked into the office where Mike was suppose to be, she found an empty space.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh "Not another one…"

"Aw fuck, Damnit must…GET…OUT!" She heard Mike's voice.

Freddie ran towards the 'parts and service' room, there she'd discover Mike trying to wormed his way outside of the bear suit.

"You are ok?" Freddie helped Mike out of the suit.

"Gah, what the hell!" He yelled at his Boss.

"What's with you?" She looked at the angry young man.

"I was almost STUFFED INSIDE A BEAR SUIT BY ROBOTS!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah." She chuckle "Sorry about not telling you about…"

"The friendly robots by day but trying to stuff you in a suits by night…YEAH you FORGOT!" He frowned.

"Look, Mike I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"If it wasn't for that Phone-guy I would have been soooo left in the dark!" He growl.

"Again, I'm sorry." Freddie sighed.

"I-" Mike was about to say those two words any boss hate to hear.

"DON'T!" She yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Mike said, while staring with a big frown on his face.

"You're the new guy, the other guy…" She sighed "Can you please stay for another night? Until I find to replacement for you? You lasted a night, I'm surprise on that, but you need to be carefully."

Mike closed his eyes and thought back to that strange moment with Bonnie and that image of a young girl. Mike didn't know why but something, something within him told to stay, told him one more night wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, but you better find a replacement quick!" He let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Mike," Freddie smiled.

"Same time as before?" He asked, she responds with a nod.

Mike turned away and walked out of the room, but before he made his way to the exit, he looked at the center stage and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the same pose they were when he came in that night.

Mike turned his back unaware, Bonnie's eyes slightly move as she watched him leave.

Tomorrow is just another Night.

 **End of Night 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Naruto series or FNAF series**

 **Night 2**

 **Freddy's Fazbear Pizza:**

Mike return to his night job as promised, he was greeted by a smiling Freddie. She looked bit happy today then how she was when they first encounter.

"I've found your replacement." She said with a smiled.

"Where is my replacement then?" He asked with a small frown.

"They'll be here in the morning. Just make through the night and we'll meet them. Again please be carefully, the second night is where it get tough Mike." Freddie told him.

"I have two hours before…I start…since this is my last night. Mind if I quickly go to the store across the street." He asked.

"What for?" She raised a brow.

"I like to be prepare," He said with a deadpan face.

"Yeah get some coffee you're gonna need it."

"Yeah…"

 **Two hours later:**

Mike sat there as he listens to the recording of the second night.

 _ **Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You Know…**_

Mike looked through the cameras, and notice Bonnie was the first to go missing. He checked through camera after camera and found Bonnie in the near the hallway, just standing.

 _ **Uh…interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights.**_

"Aw, yeah thanks for telling me about the lights, A NIGHT LATER!" Mike shouted.

 _ **There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh you might only have a few seconds to react…so uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.**_

Mike nodded.

 _ **ALSO! Check on the curtains in Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched for some reason…I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!**_

Mike quickly switched over to Pirate's Cove and saw the curtains were still closed, he sigh in relief.

 _ **Talk to you soon.**_

"Ok…" He sigh "Night two…bring it."

Mike's eyes wonder over to his desk, there he saw the small toy of Pinkie Pie, the small toy horse his dear daughter gave him. He sighs while his mind wonders back to this morning.

" _You're quitting your new job? But honey it was only one night."_

" _Mom…I can look at other places."_

" _Honey I doubt it, those other jobs couldn't hired you because of your Nightmare."_

" _Yeah, but I can-"_

" _No butts, honey you have to be strong you can't quit. Come on honey you need this job, plus I'm helping you raise Tayuya but you need to show them you're a good single parents or else they'll take Tayuya back to her mother."_

" _NO!"_

" _Sorry…I didn't."_

" _No, it's ok mom. Just I lost Tayuya's mother to that asshole, I'm not losing my daughter, she's all I have left. She's my Golden…star."_

" _I know, honey. Come on go get some sleep you looked so tired."_

"I'm not alone completely, huh Pinkie Pie?" He smirked.

Mike looked at the pad and looked around the cameras and saw that Chica was gone, leaving Freddy alone on the stage. He switch over to Pirate's Cove only to see the curtains was still closed.

Mike looked to his right and push the light button and saw Chica was at the doorway, he punch the door button, the door smash shut quickly. He quickly check the left side to see if Bonnie was there, she was not.

He went back to check on the main stage and saw Freddy was there only there. But something was VERY off about Freddy. Freddy was staring at the camera as if he knew he was being watched.

' _Ok like that's not creepy at all.'_ He thought.

Then while Mike was looking around and paying attention on Bonnie's whereabouts, he forgot about checking on Pirate's Cove for a few minutes.

Mike checked the right side and saw Chica was gone, he unlock the door and sigh.

He looked at the power on the pad which was at 71%, he looked at the clock and saw it was only three twenty-five.

He looked at Pirate's Cove and he jerk back from what he saw. He saw the curtains were slightly open as a pair of eyes staring at the camera. Mike kept his focus on Pirate's Cove, but he heard the sound of a deep laughter.

' _Was that Freddy?'_ He wondered.

While looking for Bonnie and Chica he felt a cold deep chill in the air. But then Mike heard a soft but hollow voice.

" _ **It's Me,"**_ A voice whispered.

Mike slowly lower the pad and looked to see where the voice was coming from? Mike's eyes widen in shock for what he was seeing before his very eyes.

Standing in front of him appeared to be Freddy Fazbear however there was something off about him. He looked 'empty' as his eyes were black and soulless and his brown colored fur was replaced by a dark color of yellow.

Once Mike saw this Gold Freddy, flashes of image shot through his mind like a flicking flashlight. However when the flashes stopped, Mike looked around and saw 'Gold Freddy' was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK OKAY?!" He shouted.

' _Ok, Mike keep it together…even though you're not sure…what the hell you just saw. This place is just messing with ya come on…now about that Pirate's Cove.'_

He went back to check on Pirate's Cove and saw the curtains was wide open and whatever was within it was GONE!

He switched the camera to the main hall and saw something fast was running toward the left side of the office. The very sight spook the hell out of Mike, Mike shot himself out from the chair only to trip as he tried to make it to the door switch.

He thought quickly, he grabbed the pink toy horse and threw Pinkie Pie at the door switch, as the door shut quickly.

 **BANG BANG!**

The unknown creature knocked on the door twice before running away.

Mike let out a sigh of relief and looked at the toy horse.

' _To think my life was saved by a pink pony my daughter carries around.'_ Mike chuckle at the thought.

Mike grabbed the Pinkie Pie toy and placed her on top of his desk next to the phone. He looked at the pad to see how much power he had left, which was 55% left.

' _Damn that thing banging on the door drained the power.'_

The time was four-ten.

' _Getting close on both ends huh,'_ He sighed.

He looked at the pad to the main stage and saw Freddy was still there, he switch over to the hallway and saw nothing, he switch over to the kitchen, the kitchen was the only spot that camera didn't work but the audio played well.

He looked to his left and pushed the light switch and saw Bonnie right at the door.

" **HI TH-"**

"No, Bonnie." He said with a deadpan face. He hit the door switch.

 **SLAM!**

' _Not getting me this time, Bonnie. But that's strange Chica didn't say anything to me, but Bonnie did? Maybe has something with their system or something.'_ Mike thought.

Mike went to check on Pirate's Cove and saw the same creature was looking at him again through the camera. Mike focus his attention on Pirate's Cove, he couldn't help but he felt like the creature within the cove behind the curtains knew what Mike was planning.

Once again Mike heard the sound of what he believed to be, Freddy laughing.

 **DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

The sound of the alarm went off, letting Mike know it was six o'clock in the morning, he'd had survive the second night of night-swift.

He looked through the pad and saw Bonnie and Chica were walking back to the main stage and enter their friendly pose as Freddy looked at the camera one more time before he too enter the friendly pose before locking in place.

"I survived…" Mike stepped out of his office and went over to Pirate's Cove. Being six in the morning, Mike gather up courage and open the curtains to see what the heck almost caught him during the second night, when Mike open the curtains a rush of pain surge through his mind after seeing what was before him.

The creature that stood before him, was another animatronics like Freddy and the others, however it wasn't a bear, bird or rabbit. It was a fox, a red fox that had green eyes, with an eye-patch over it's right eye, it wore torn dark green shorts. It had a hook for its right hand. The fox robot suffer damage, its appearance was damage unlike Freddy and the others.

Beside the Fox was a sign that said **"Out of Order"**

Mike started to bleed from his nose as flash of words appeared in his head.

"You're…Foxy…" Mike notice his nose bleed and quickly rush to the bathroom to clean himself up, unknowing Foxy slowly looked to see the drop of blood on the floor, cause by Mike's nosebleed.

Foxy looked at the others as they look at where Mike was.

Foxy felt something wrong, as a kick shock to his system started. Foxy was looking back in a flash back or rather an old recording of past events.

Foxy was seeing in the past recording, a young boy with short blonde hair was smiling at Foxy. The young boy was being called by his friends who were with a Freddy Fazbear, the young boy wave goodbye to Foxy as the robot Foxy return a farewell wave.

The recording went on but suddenly, Foxy system started to spark forcing Foxy into shutdown.

"MIKE!" Freddie voice shouted.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica snapped back in place quickly and enter sleep mode.

Mike exit the men's bathroom after cleaning himself up a bit, he was greeted by Freddie and a young man.

"Mike, I like to introduce you to your replacement." Freddie took a step to the side for the young man and Mike share words with one another.

"Hey name's Kiba." The young wore a dark gray with the hood cover over his head hiding his hair, the young man had sharp eyes, he smiled showing his great smile with two big fangs. His appearance was almost like dog like.

"Name's Mike," Mike shook Kiba's hand.

Mike looked at the young man, he couldn't help but feel there was something about this.

"Hey kid old are you-"

"Mike, that's not nice asking questions like that. Beside Kiba is need of extra money and was looking for a job." Freddie quickly butt in.

Mike didn't trust his boss, he felt she was hiding something from him.

"Freddie…I'll stay one more night."

"Huh, but I thought you wanted."

"I want to show the new kid what he **NEEDS** to know if he's gonna **WORK** here every **NIGHT** , don't you **AGREE**?" Freddie frown and sweatdrop, she knew Mike was still pissed about her forgetting to tell him about the robots and what they'll do if they catch you.

"I don't mind, I might learn few things from this old dog." Kiba chuckled with a grin.

Freddie looked at Kiba, her eyes wonder to Mike then back at Kiba.

"Fine, but tonight is your last night Mike. Your only working to help show Kiba how things are done." Freddie walked over to the main stage and stared at Freddy and the gang.

"I'll see you tonight, Mr. Mike!" Kiba ran off in a hurry.

Once the two were alone, Mike walked over to Freddie and yelled.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked with a bored stare.

"HOW OLD IS HE?" The question he asked.

"Sixteen…why?" She asked.

"He's sixteen? He's too young, especially for this kind of work!" He yelled.

"I know, but he's mother and sister are teaching him, he's home schooled. He wanted to work and I gave him that chance. If you're worry about him and Freddy, don't." She took out cigar and light it.

"They will stuffed him!" Mike yelled.

"They won't, it's not in their program."

"Huh?" Mike looked confuse.

"Ages from two to seventeen are view as children to the animatronics. Even if they see you as a animatronics without a suit, they won't see Kiba as one since he's still a kid." She explained and smiled at the idea.

' _So…this is her plan huh?'_ He thought.

"I see, but I'm still coming back. I want to see just in case."

"Kiba will be fine, Mike." She pat him on the right shoulder "Relax, I wouldn't danger his life if I knew he"

Mike gave her a dirty look.

"And you're still not letting this go about me not telling you." He shook his head.

"Ok, what do you want? A date with me or something?" She smirked.

"Actually that doesn't sound bad, but I want my pay I did two nights for you already and a third on the way." He pointed.

"Fine, fine you'll still get paid."She sighed while Mike grinned happy.

Mike shortly left, he went on home to rest for the next night. Freddie walked down the hall to Mike's office, on her way to the office she notice Foxy's curtains were wide open.

"If Mike survived the second night, I'll have keep him around. He's also very handsome." She chuckled.

"Who knows…he might be the perfect party-host for you guys, wouldn't you agree you Freddy?" Freddie looked at Fazbear with a calm smiled.

 **Few hours later:**

Mike returned home after getting a ride from the bus.

"Mom? Tayuya?" He called his mother and daughter however no one respond within the household.

"Guess mom must have dropped her off for school." He guessed.

He went to his bedroom, he looked down at the empty bed and sighed. He fall down face first as the bed bounce.

Mike turned around his back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes slowly closed as he pulled into the land of dreams.

The bedroom light suddenly turned off. Once the lights were off, Mike sleeping but unaware of who or rather what was standing over watching him.

The shadow being looked like Freddy however, it had a hint of yellow on its appearance but mix in with shadow black.

Shadow Freddy had a sad expression look on his face. The Shadow Freddy reached out and touched Mike's forehead, it soon vanish after touching his forehead.

In Mike's dream, he saw a group of four kids standing in front of him. Mike looked at himself, he was a kid again. They were at someone's birthday party, there was a large birthday cake on the table.

Beside the birthday cake was Freddy Fazbear and beside him was Bonnie, however there was something off about the two animatronics.

Freddy point at Mike, looked to see what Fazbear was pointing at? Mike gasp at what he saw, Mike quickly looked away with a look of horror in his eyes.

Mike saw Freddy and Bonnie were gone, a man dressed in a purple uniform outfit stood there. The man smiled and reached out for Mike, Mike gasp and fell on his butt.

Mike shut his eyes as tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, shhh hey there little buddy don't cry," The man in purple said to Mike.

Mike opened his eyes and saw the man in purple held a large knife.

"I won't hurt you…if you don't tell…it'll be our little… **Golden Secret** …little buddy." The man dressed in purple form a big wide smiling grin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs!

 **Gasp!**

His eyes shot open, he woke from his latest nightmare. Mike was breathing hard, panting out of breath.

"GRANDMA GRANDMA, GRANDMA! DADDY'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE AGAIN!" Mike could hear his daughter's voice.

He looked around not sure what was going on? His mind cleared up after he saw his mother was holding a glass of water.

"Honey please swallowed this." Mike's mother force Mike's mouth to open as she dropped a blue pill in his mouth, she hand him the glass of water. He drank the whole glass.

"Honey, it's ok…you can rest now." His mother smiled at her son.

"Daddy's all better now?" Tayuya asked her grandmother.

"Is Naruto okay?" A second older woman's voice was heard.

Mike looked to see a beautiful older woman, she has long, dark brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, with fair skin and dark eyes. She wore a pink blouse and dark-colored skirt.

Mike closed his eyes he fall back to sleep, Tayuya had a stuff toy of her favorite pony, Pinkie Pie, she placed the stuff toy next to her father's head hoping to give him good dreams.

"He's Mike…he's Mike now, you got to remember that. Yoshino," Mike's mother sighed.

Yoshino closed eyes while frowning "I'm…sorry Kushina. It's just…been ten years and very soon…his birthday is coming up."

"Yeah…I know Yoshino. It's been ten years since..." Kushina looked at her best friend.

The women turned their attention on Mike, Kushina grab a cover and pulled it over Mike and kissed him on the right cheek.

"Sweet dreams honey," She whispers to her son.

Everyone left the bedroom leaving Mike alone, the bedroom light was turned off. Once the lights were off, Mike was sleeping peacefully.

While he slept the sound of whispering voices echoes out these words within Mike's mind.

 **Just Sleep Just Dream…**

 **Just Sleep Just Dream…**

 **Just Sleep Just Dream…**

 **End of Night 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the Naruto series or FNAF series**

 **Night 3**

 **The year was 1987**

"Now honey, I want you to go play with your friends at the ball-pit." said a young red long hair woman. The red hair woman was talking to short spiky blond hair son. Beside the young boy was a little girl about the age of five, she looked like the young boy but however, she had her hair in a small pigtails. She was holding a small doll of a bear with a small top hat.

"I'll be fine mommy." The young boy said with a grinning smiled.

"Come on, Naruko let's go." The little boy grabbed his little sister left arm and ran off.

The young mother watched as her children ran off to join the other children at the ball-pit, the young mother let out a tired sigh. The woman saw a mother was talking to her son, who she also send her son off to the ball-pit.

"How old will Naruto be this year again?" The woman asked the red hair mother.

"He'll be ten. But…it won't be the same…"

"Why is that Kushina?" The other mother asked.

"Minato won't be here, he want everyone here because today is special..."

"It's hard being a single parent but you're not alone Kushina, you have you friends." The other mother smiled at the red hair mother.

"Thanks Yoshino, beside I'm glad our sons are good friends like their mothers." Kushina laughed as she watched from far seeing Naruto was playing with Yoshino only child, Shikamaru.

" _ **Is there anything you need?"**_ A kind robotic voice spoke.

The two mothers turned to see it was Freddy Fazbear; he greeted the two mothers with kindness and manners as install in his program.

"No, Freddy, we're fine thank you for asking." Kushina said with a smiled as the large robot bear moved on his business.

"Ugh, Kushina I'm surprise you don't find them so…creepy?" Yoshino shook her in disbelief.

"I gotten use to them…took awhile for Naruto and Naruko to open up to them. Naruto's favorite is Foxy and that one rabbit one."

"You mean Bonnie?" Kushina shook her head.

"No, this one was yellow…I forgot the name, was one of the early ones guess they retired the version before they reopen the place." Kushina tap her chin, while trying to remember the name of that one model.

Kushina looked to see where her children were, she saw Naruto and Naruko was laughing at they seem to be under the watchful eye of Foxy, the fox pirate the animatronic that many children loved dearly.

"Aren't you worried about foxy hurting the kids? You know his hook is real right?" Yoshino spoke in a worry voice.

"I'm not worry…because Naruto and Foxy have small history. He was actually the first one Naruto saw." Kushina smiled. She looked up to see the children and foxy however, Kushina saw Naruto and Naruko were waving goodbye to Foxy as Kushina saw the children were leaving together in a small group as they follow after a yellow Freddy Fazbear in the farer play room.

Kushina let out a small relief sigh "I'm fine they'll be fine…"

" _They'll be fine…they'll be fine…they'll be fine…"_

Those words Kushina regret for the rest of her life.

 **End of dream:**

Kushina opened her eyes to see the face of her granddaughter, looking so cute while she slept. Kushina looked at the clock it was ten o'clock on the morning. She only gotten few hours of rest, she start having dreams or rather nightmares of the event that happen so many years ago.

Kushina grew curious on what her son's new job was? That little episode that happen few hours ago made her worry, it has been awhile since her son reacted to his dreams.

Kushina got out of her bed without waking her grandchild, putting on flip-flop she walked downward to her son's room.

She saw her son's bedroom door was open slightly, she peek to see if he was still sound asleep, however she found him gone from his bedroom.

"Aw Damnit hot, hot, hot!" A voice cried in the kitchen.

"Honey? Is that you?" She walked towards the kitchen.

Kushina entered the kitchen to see her son, was making hot coffee but failed.

"Let me help you." She said with a motherly smiled.

Few minutes later, the two were having coffee together at the kitchen table. Kushina could see it in her son's eyes; he didn't sleep so well he grew bags underneath his eyes. Kushina let out a small tired sigh before she could say anything.

"Mom, what do you remember of the year 1987?" The question her son spoke out.

"Huh?" She looked shock a bit.

"What you do remember of the year 1987?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…before I had a nightmare. I dreamed I was a kid again…I had five friends…one of them was my little sister…"

"I don't remember…" She quickly said.

"Huh?"

"I said, I don't remember…it was years ago, the late 80's I'm getting old honey and you know us old gal don't remember much ha-ha-ha-ha." Kushina let out a cheerful, yet it sound like she was in pain by just the mention of that year.

"Sorry I asked…" He looked down at his coffee cup.

"No…I should be the one who's sorry dear." Mike shook his head to his mother respond.

Two hours later at a public liberty Mike and his daughter Tayuya.

Mike placed his daughter at small couch which was about few inches away from one of the liberty's computers. Tayuya had a set of earphone on while listening to her favorite songs which were theme songs from kid cartoons and some sang by her father.

Mike looked around with shifty eyes, hoping no one was looking over his shoulders. He let out a small sigh and typed in the events that happen during the year of 1987.

Mike found a list of things that happen during 1987 and onward but he was focus on finding any special event that happen, his eyes scroll down and down the list of things. But then he spotted something that caught his attention.

 **Children missing since 1987**

He clicked on that note and was taken to a newspaper section that enlists the events that took place during that year.

 **Five children went missing from locals Freddy Fazbear Pizza**

Mike scrolled down and saw picture of the five children that went missing, and with each picture their names were shown at the below.

 **Shikamaru Naru, Ino Yamanaka, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Fiona Tella**

Below the names, there was another list of five children and like before their names were also shown.

 **Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Michael Smith, Kenny Allen, Glen Fred**

Then there was a list of one child was missing but this time date far back to the year 1982

 **Betty Tiffany**

There was something list 'Bite of 1987' Mike remember hearing the phone-guy said something of it, but just as he was about to clicked on it, he froze as if there was a force keeping him from clicking on it. Mike felt a cold dark child from seeing the number '1987' alone.

He scrolled back up to the missing children and notice some of the children were related to one another, he read on more about the missing children.

He noticed the last name of each one, than he remember his mother's friend Yoshino last name was Naru. Yoshino has been living with him and Kushina for many years, but now he recalled it, he doesn't remember why she's living with them in the first place?

Reading on he'd discover that the missing children were killed by a fellow coworker dressed up as one of the mascots of the Pizza place and lure the children to the back room and murdered them one by one. However there was no proof the killer did it as the children were never found.

Mike felt a headache coming on he closed his eyes as a flash image appeared in his mind. In the flash image, there was a Freddy Fazbear however, he looks yellow almost...golden. He chuckle at the sight of children.

" _Hey there little buddy did you bring your friends?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Good, come on let's go back so we can play hide and seek."_

" _Can we have cake first?"_

" _Don't worry we'll have cake before the fun begins. After all you're my little buddy I'll have a special cake for you and your friends."_

" _Um…uncle Freddy…will Spring-Bonnie be there?"_

" _Um…I'm not sure…why?"_

" _He's my best buddy…we all use to play a lot…but then he got broke…you told me you'll fix him…how is he?"_

" _He's fine little buddy…he's tired but right now he's resting hey, how about this time. Once this is over I'll show you and your friends where he is?"_

" _Really? Where is he?"_

" _He's in back room, follow me."_

"Ugh…" Mike groan in pain, unknowing to him he started to bleed from the nose. Once he noticed he curse.

"Um excuse me…Sir." A female voice spoke.

Mike looked to his right to see who was there? It was a young woman, she had short brown hair. She had a large round earring on her right ear. She had a beautiful smiled, her eyes were light brown. She wore blue jeans matching her light blue shirt.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"My name's Komaru but my friends call me Julie." She said with a big smiled.

The two stare at one another with a long pause, Mike brought up a question.

"Um…did you want to use this Ms?" He asked Komaru.

"Yes, please but…seem like your using for it…" She tried to peek over to see what he was looking at, but he quickly shut the widow off closing off the page.

"It's nothing…" He said "I'm Mike by the way."

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Mike" She said with a warm smiled.

Mike got out of the chair and quickly walked over to his daughter who fell asleep. He grabbed his daughter and carried her on his back and walked without saying a word.

Unknowing to Mike, the young woman wasn't just a pretty face. Though her own way she discover what Mike was looking at through a simple way. Komaru looked up and saw Mike was gone.

Mike sat down at a bus stop with his sleeping daughter. He sigh as his mind focus on what he discovered so much, there were a list of missing children during the year 1987 and the bite of 87 and a child went missing far back.

"Maybe…Freddie knows something? Mom I know won't tell me and I don't think telling aunt Yoshino will be helpful." He sighed.

Suddenly he heard someone called his name, he looked to his right and saw Komaru in a large black trunk. Mike looked surprise to see a young woman driving such a large vehicle.

"Need a ride?" She's offering this friendly offer.

Didn't take a second thought for Mike and his daughter hope on, Mike remain silence through the ride; he caught Komaru looking at him every few seconds or so.

"Shouldn't you pay an attention?" He spoke, while looking at straight at the road.

"I've been driving for awhile, my driving skills is no problem. So why were you looking up those missing children case?" Mike's eyes widen for a moment, before he made a frown.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked her.

"Not many people know about that place, it became a legend or rather…a ghost story. I wasn't born when it happens but my parents would tell me stories about what happen. Are you…one of those people…?"

"What do you mean one of those people?" He asked with a glare.

"The people who lost their child to that place, there's been many events and case. As such one parent tried to burn the place down but was stopped." She explained.

"Interesting…what else you know about it?" Mike grew curious.

"There a bite, during…"

"1987,"

"Yeah, that one. A kid got bite on the head by one of those robots. The mother of the child freaked out so much, she not only damage the robot that bit her child but made the locks on the robot's jaw held a tight grip on the child's head, the firemen had to use the Jaws-Of-Life to get the child free." She went on about the bite of 1987.

"What happen to the child?"

"The child survived after having his frontal lobe…remove but he only lived up for nine nights, on the tenth day he died. There was talk about five children that missing was actually killed, they were murdered by a man posing who was a coworker at the Freddy Fazbear."

"Yeah, he dressed up as one of the animatronics and lured the children in the back room." Mike let out a sadden sigh.

"Do you work there?" Komaru asked him.

"Yeah I do."

"I hear the robots come to life during the night and try to put people in the suit, is that true?"

"You know for a young girl, you sure know lot of the place then I do and I worked there." He gave her a funny glare, Komaru chuckle as she looked away.

"Sorry…"

"You do mind driving to my place; I need drop off my daughter before I…"

"Go to work?" She quickly said.

"No…it's only three o'clock I have time before my night-swift begins." He looked away.

"Oh sorry," She frown a bit.

"As I was saying, I need drop my daughter off before I go help out a band." He finished his sentence.

"A band huh?" He nodded to her question.

 **One hour later: eight hours until Night-swift**

Mike walked down some stairs with Komaru behind him, after dropping off his daughter at his mother's he went on to meet with the band he spoke of.

Going down the stairs of a local store which dubbed "Little Dream"

"Hey sue." Mike waved at the store owner. Sue was a short young lady who had brown eyes which matched her brown hair.

"Ah, Mike you're early, any reason?" Sue notice Komaru behind him "Who's she?"

"A new friend, I'm just showing her around. Is everyone here?" He asked, Sue responds with a nod.

"Yeah, they about have first round. I'm sure the group will be surprise to see their coach." Sue laughed.

"Coach?" Komaru looked confuse.

"More like a Teacher, the band is a group of young kids that go to the school around here. I'm not a official teacher but when come to music I have my fair share of taste, let's leave it at that." Mike laughed.

Mike and Komaru went in the back of the store which turned to be a different room. The room seems to be a stage room which lend to a front stage where special shows being held. There at the front stage was group of five people, two females and three males.

"Yo!" Mike raised his right hand in the air.

"Wow, didn't think we be seeing you today Mr. Mike." One of the band members spoke.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I show my…friend here what I do for my hobbies?" He asked with an honest smile.

"Sure, we're about to have a show in five minutes. We might have to change our song though."

"What song?" He asked them.

"This one here," One of the band members hand over paper that had the lyrics of the song the band was ready to play. Mike kind of frown at first but soon smiled.

"Hey," He looked at the band "I wrote it, but I see you add some stuff here, Nate." He looked at the leader of the band.

"Well, I didn't want a good song go to waste." Nate, the leader of the band chuckle with delight which made Mike smiled.

"I'll sing with ya, I'll share one part and you do the next part, don't want to kill your vocal core now don't we?" Mike said with a fatherly tone.

"Yes Mr. Mike." The group said.

"Everyone, this is Komaru." He introduced the young woman.

"Please call me Julie." She said with a large smiled.

The five band members of the group was, Nate the leader and lead singer and guitar player, Eile the female drummer and female singer, Ibuki the second guitar player, Allen was the keyboard player while Tim was second singer and also third guitar player.

After five minutes finishing setting up the stage. The band was playing music for entrainment for a group of young teenager who just came left after school hours. Julie was listed as one of few there to enjoy the band play their musics.

The song first started with Ibuki and Tim started off with a slow start f their guitar but after a few seconds, Eile start playing the drums and from there Nate started to sing.

 **Was it you? or was it me?  
is this a nightmare? Or just a dream?  
I've lost my mind, I've lost myself  
Am I at home? Or am I in hell?**

 **I'm in my room, they're by my side  
My little monsters, they try to hide  
I've tried to run, they're close behind  
I cry for help but no one is in sight  
**

 **But now I'm home, right where I belong  
and I cannot stay strong  
and in my mind, it's what I deserve all along  
Just let me go!**

Then Mike took over the part of singer for the rest of the song. But when Mike singed it was hard to tell the different between Mike and Nate as the two share the voice, as to the females found their voice to be voices of angels while the males found their voice to be cool!

 **I'm trapped within my home  
They left me all alone  
It's all I know  
And as my fears grows,  
It's where I call my home**

 **They're in my room, they're in the halls  
And underneath my bed  
They say I'm sick, well maybe  
I'm just better off dead**

 **Their wicked words, they cut my nerves  
And make me feel like I'm nothing  
They say get closer, but I'm scared  
They put me down, no this isn't fair!**

 **They mock my name, put me to shame  
So like balloons, I'll float away!**

 **But now I'm home, right where I belong  
And I cannot stay strong  
And in my mind, it's what I deserve all along  
Just let me go!**

 **I'm trapped within my home  
They left me all alone  
It's all I know  
And as my fears grows,  
It's where I call my home**

 **Can you even hear me cry?  
I know you're broken deep inside  
I swear I'll put you back together**

 **But now I'm home, right where I belong  
And I cannot stay strong  
And in my mind, it's what I deserve all along  
Just let me go!**

 **I'm trapped within my home  
They left me all alone  
It's all I know  
And as my fear grows,  
It's where I'll call my home…**

After the band finish there was silences for a moment, but however they soon hear the sound of everyone clapping their hands and their cheers.

"You guys hadn't lost it." Mike gave the small group a smiled filled with proud and joy, he was proud of this young group.

The band played hours of hours of music with and without Mike joining in playing his part as their Teacher when it came to music. After few seconds, Mike left the place and asked Komaru to drive him back home, just he had only one hour left until midnight.

The moment Mike step foot inside his house, looking at the clock it was only eleven o'clock he got a phone call. He picked up the phone only to hear a familiar voice.

" _Hello?"_ The voice sound scared.

"Kiba? Is that you kid? What do you want? The Job doesn't start until midnight I'll be there soon."

" _Um about that, could you come here sooner?"_ Kiba asked.

"Um why?"

" _Oh I don't know…I came here thinking I can get feel of the place, by coming here about an hour early and I'm being ATTACK by the robots here! The bunny won't leave me alone!"_ He cried in a sissy voice.

" _ **Hi there…do you want to play?"**_ Mike overheard Bonnie kind robotic voice.

" _NO I DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE BONNIE!"_

" _ **Aw, come on open the door…so we can play…let us fit you in a nice suit!"**_

" _Mr. Mike help me…the bunny won't leave me alone and I don't know where the chicken is and Freddy is laughing at me! Help me I don't think I can make this night!"_

"Calm down Kiba, I'll be there soon. Just make sure they don't enter that room but please PLEASE TRY YOUR BEST TO SAVE THE POWER! If you lose power IT'S GAME OVER!" Mike hung up the phone and lucky for him, his ride didn't leave just yet.

"Something wrong Mr. Mike?" Komaru looked confuse.

"I need a ride…a fellow coworker need some help with a problem…" He sweatdrop.

 **Hour and half later Freddy Fazbear Pizza:**

Komaru drove quickly as possible to the pizza place. Mike got out of the truck quickly and ran towards the front door. He tried to open the door but couldn't.

"Damn…its lock." He kicked the door.

"Hold on…" Komaru reached in her right pocket and took out a hairpin and used it against the keyhole, which unlocked the door.

"Whoa when did you learn how to do that?" He asked her.

"My dad shows me." She smiled.

"Okay, Komaru stay here I'll go inside and when I stay here, I MEAN IT STAY HERE!" Mike gave Komaru a serious stare.

"Okay…I'll stay…" She'd frown upon seeing how serious he was.

Mike looked at his wristwatch and saw it was only three sixteen am. He opened the doors wide and closed them shut behind him, knowing the loud sound would draw attention to the animatronics. Looking to his right he saw a large cardboard box which the words _**"Equipment"**_ on it.

Mike thought quick and ran then slide for it, quickly hiding underneath the large cardboard box but lucky for him there were eye holes for him to see. Mike heard the sound of something rushing towards the location at the entrance.

Looking through the opening hole, Mike saw it was Bonnie. Bonnie looking around carefully it she stood there looking around for about five minutes at least before she moved on, the loud of mental footsteps echoes through the creepy dark hallway.

' _This is going to be a challenge…'_ He thought to himself.

Mike slowly and carefully followed Bonnie, he crawl on all four while inside the large size cardboard box. While following the giant robotic female rabbit, he could hear Bonnie making a happy humming sound which creep out Mike since he was following her slowly.

Mike stopped once he heard the sound of a second pair of footsteps.

It was Chica who was looking around as Bonnie walked towards the robotic chicken.

" **Hi, Chica. Did you find one who made that noise?"** Bonnie asked her.

Chica shook her head which made Bonnie a disappointed sigh.

" **What about that exoskeleton in the night guard's office?"** She asked. Chica pointed behind her as Bonnie saw the door was shut.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING IN HERE DAMNIT!" Mike could hear the voice belong to Kiba.

' _They won't attack him, my ass!'_ He screamed in his thoughts.

" **He does know if he keeps this up he'll drain the power right? That exoskeleton must be new."** Bonnie let out a small sigh as Chica just shook her head.

" **Foxy is tired of waiting, Freddy said he's waiting for the power to go off."** Chica finally spoke.

" **Geez I wonder what happen to that other exoskeleton? This is different, the other looked older."**

" **Must be a different model?"** Chica guessed.

Bonnie and Chica walked onward toward the kitchen and bathroom area as they quickly grew tired of the actions of this exoskeleton which was Kiba.

Mike went over to the left side of the office which was open. Mike pulled the box off he was about to enter the office, he saw Kiba. Seeing a scared young teenager Kiba was looking at the pad with a look of fear filling his eyes, he was wearing the uniform which dark purple colored pants and a light purple colored shirt.

He called out Kiba by saying his name which caused Kiba to gasp. Kiba punched the button for the door to slam down.

Mike's eyes the moment the door slam shut, not because it nearly shut right in front of him, but rather what it slam down on, Mike looked down and saw the door slam down on his right foot.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK OPEN THIS GOD DAMN KIBA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mike knew this draw the attention of Bonnie and Chica, but little did he know that draw the attention of the one hiding at Pirate's Cove.

Foxy launched out from Pirate's Cove, running towards Mike he leap, Kiba open the door freeing Mike's foot however just when he did, Foxy tackle Mike to the ground.

"Ok! Let's go bitch!" Mike struggled against Foxy's attack, though the animatronic was stronger than him. Foxy scratch Mike's face with his sharp foxy for an arm, Mike grabbed Foxy's left arm keeping him scratching his face off.

Foxy open his jaw and tried to bite Mike's face. But strangely enough there was no sight of Chica and Bonnie at all.

 **CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP!**

"FUCK…YOU…" Mike struggle against Foxy's hold.

"GAH GET AWAY!" Kiba yelled.

"K-K-KIBA!" Mike yelled.

 **CHOMP…**

Mike's eyes widen as he fell liquid spatter on the right side of his face. Everything froze in place, Mike held a deep gasp as his eyes wonder to the right as he saw Foxy did took a big chomp on his right shoulder. Mike looked and saw Kiba was being dragged away by both Chica and Bonnie.

"No…it can't…"

" _It doesn't have to end this way…Mike…or should I say Naruto?"_ A bodiless voice spoke to him.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

" _We were friends once…no…we are still friends…before you fall to this fate, let us have a chat with our friends shall we?"_ The bodiless voice said.

In a bright flash of white light, Mike found himself to be somewhere, it was a small room. The small room had a small table set for six people, the walls was covered with pictures of children drawings, in the middle of the table was a birthday cake, however there was something wrong there was blood on the cake and words on the cake was.

 _ **Happy Birthday Naruko**_

There five little children sat there at the table, the five children wore masks to hide their faces from Mike's sight. Mike looked at each child, he guessed from their body appearance they were at least ten, nine, eight, five and seven year old. There were two boys and three girls.

The first boy wore mask of Freddy Fazbear, while girl beside him wore a bonnie mask, the girl next to her wore a mask of Chica while the youngest of the group wore a foxy mask, while the second boy wore a mask of what appears to be a happy clown.

"Naruto…you made it…we have been waiting for you for a long time." The boy wearing the clown mask spoke.

"Do I know you? Who's Naruto? I'm Mike." Mike asked the group.

Hearing Mike's word felt like a huge kitchen knife enter their bodies, he forgot not only who they are, but he didn't know who he was.

"Naruto…your name is Naruto. And you are our friend." The girl wearing the Chica mask said.

"This…can't be…I'm Mike…my name is really Mike…right?" He looked scare and unsure what was going on, he couldn't help but feel he should know these children.

"No…you're Naruto. I remember who you are, and so do they. I never forget a face, especially with eyes big as yours." The boy laughed shortly.

"Why am I here?" He asked them.

"Because…it's almost time we're tired of waiting…" The girl wearing the Bonnie mask spoke.

"What does this has to do anything with me?" He asked them.

"You…" The boy wearing the freddy mask "Are the only one who can set us free."

"Why me?" He asked again.

"Because you were there, you were there when it happen. You saw the truth and only you can free us. You forgot us once but I've made sure you would never forget us again." The boy wearing clown mask said.

"Wait…you…are you the one giving me NIGHTMARES!" Mike yelled in anger.

He grabbed the boy by the throat and pinned him against the wall, Mike's eyes filled with anger.

"Do you know what it's like to have that nightmare for OVER TEN YEARS?! I'm a single father who nearly lose his daughter to fostercare! The woman who birth my daughter died during childbirth, my girlfriend left me because of these nightmares, this nightmares driving me insane its effecting my health!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry for causing this much pain. But it was needed…"

"Needed for what? Could you haunt someone else? Why me? Why…I hate…seeing that nightmare again and again, each time I see more and more-"

The boy wearing the clown mask, suddenly change form upon hitting a point of anger. The boy became tall but very slender in size, his face changed into a mask that forever stood in a happy face position. He grabbed Mike by the throat and held him high in the air for a moment before bringing him face to face.

" **BECAUSE IT WASN'T BY MY CHOICE, YOU WERE CHOSEN! YOU WERE NEEDED! YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE!"**

"Tommy let him go!" The youngest of the group cried which was the girl wearing the foxy mask.

Tommy aka the Puppet let him go, Mike gasp for air once he fell to his knees. The little girl ran over to Mike to see if he was okay?

Mike saw someone standing beside him to his right, it wasn't neither of the children or Puppet but rather a new face, it was a young girl about the age eleven or so, she had short blonde hair. She wore a button up yellow shirt that match her yellow skirt. When Mike looked at her face, it wasn't a happy sight.

Her eyes were gone only empty blackness filled them as black liquid ran down from her black eye socket. She had a sadden frown on her face.

" _ **You became very handsome…Naruto…don't you remember me? It's me…Betty."**_ When the ghost girl spoke, her voice was filled with echoes and fitter. Mike looked and saw a set of hand print marks around her neck.

Mike mind froze as his mind pulled back in memory, memories of the forgotten. There Mike saw a kid vision of himself chasing after a young girl about three or five years older than him.

" _Come on Naru, chase me!"_

" _Aw come on slow down, you're too fast Betty!"_

" _If you catch me I'll give you a kiss…hehehe."_

" _Ewww like I wanna be kiss by a girl!"_

"Betty…it's you…but you…ran away from home? Your parents…"

Betty shook her head _**"I didn't ran away…I was killed. By that man, the man that YOU HELPED!"**_

Betty bear her teeth in anger, Mike could feel her anger pounding down on him like a weight of guilt, anger, fear, despair and regret.

" **Betty calm down…he didn't know…none of you knew."** Tommy said. Betty calm down and sat down at the sixth seat.

" **Naruto…it's time for you to remember…"**

"I…I…I don't want to remember…I'm afraid…" Tommy felt fear in his voice, he really didn't want to remember that moment that moment of his life, the cruel memory called the past.

" **I know…but remember this past your past is…our past. Our pain is your pain."**

Tommy grabbed Mike's head with both hands, his eyes stared into the puppet's empty eyes as his mind dragged back into the past.

 **Flashback: June 12: 1987 Freddy Fazbear Pizza**

 _I…I remember it was…it wasn't my birthday…it was Naruko's…Naruko…she's my sister?_

 **Your little sister…**

Naruto and his little sister Naruko were waving goodbye to Foxy the Pirate, as the two joined their friends who ask Freddy Fazbear to hold a private birthday cake moment for Naruko before having the actually party which was being held in the main stage.

Naruko was turning five today.

" **Hey there little buddy did you bring all your friends?"** The Yellow Freddy asked Naruto and his friends.

"Yeah!" The group of six yell together.

"Tommy couldn't make it, his brother always teasing him, Tommy ran back home…" Naruto sighed.

"Maybe…he'll show up later on?" Naruko spoke shyly.

"Yeah! Ok Uncle Freddy we're ready." Naruto grinned.

The Yellow Freddy nodded **"Good, come on let's go back so we can play hide and seek."** The Yellow Freddy said.

Naruto's best friend Shikamaru Naru spoke up "Can we have cake first?"

" **Don't worry we'll have cake before the fun begins. After all I'll have a special cake for you and your friends."** He said to Naruto.

"Um…uncle Freddy…will Spring-Bonnie be there?"

" **Um…I'm not sure…why?"**

"He's my best buddy…we all use to play a lot…but then he got broke…you told me you'll fix him…how is he?" Naruto's question made the other children look at him with curious glaze.

" **He's fine little buddy…he's tired but right now he's resting hey, how about this. Once this is over I'll show you and your friends where he is?"**

"Really? Where is he?"

" **He's in back room, follow me."**

Following the children to the 'back room' Naruto and Naruko were the first ones to enter the place, there a small cake stood there on the table. Everyone took their seats and sat there with a big smiled on their faces.

The yellow Freddy stared at the children. He looked to his right and hand the children each mask of the animatronics which were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy however Naruko didn't have a mask. Naruto felt bad for his little sister and gave her his mask which made her giggle with joy.

" **Aw shoot."** Yellow Freddy shook his head in disappointment.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Ino asked.

" **I forgot to get the knife to cut the cake."** He explained.

"I'll go get it." Naruto offer the idea.

" **Really? Aw thanks little buddy, hurry up everyone's hungry."**

Naruto quickly got out of his chair and ran outside the room. Unknowing to the young child, the yellow Freddy slowly closed the door as he let out chuckle that brought chills to any soul.

Naruto was on his way to the kitchen to get the knife, but he suddenly stopped when he looked to his right and saw a room called Parts and Service. The door was slightly open, being curious he walked towards the door as he was about to peek inside and see what was within?

Naruto saw something lending its back against the wall within the room in a broken position. Whatever it was notice Naruto enough to move slightly as if it notices him.

But then someone reached out and grabbed him by the right shoulder which caused him to scream.

" **Hold on, lad no need to be scared. It's me Foxy the Fox Pirate Ha-ha-ha-ha!"** It was Foxy, Naruto's other favorite animatronic. It was a rare sight to see Foxy wasn't at his Cove where he usually is.

"Foxy? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

" **Arrrr, ya mother looking for ya lad. Come on let me take you back to her."**

"No, not yet Foxy, I need get a kitchen knife." The young child shook his head.

" **Knife? What for, a young lad like ya self don't need a knife. Knives are dangerous and I won't have my first mate harm himself."**

"But you have a hook for an arm?" The young child pointed out.

" **Arrr indeed, but is what happens when you play with knives, now come on, let ye back to ya mom."**

"Ok…but first let bring everyone back, could ya tell mom I'm going get the other back from the back room?" Foxy nodded as Naruto dash off back to the back room.

" **Wait a rotten minute…we…don't have a back room…"** Foxy gasp, scaring through his data base, the place didn't have a back room and seeing a child wonder around alone was a big no-no-no. Foxy took off chasing after his little friend.

Rushing back to the back room far in the back, he saw the door was closed he open the door quickly while smiling big.

"Hey guy sorry I…"

Naruto's ten year old self couldn't believe what he was seeing with his very own eyes. His eyes widen upon the sight of he was seeing. The room where his friends was changed…everything within the room was…changed. All the children was lending in a creepy position.

"Hey guys…you fell asleep…come on wake up. Foxy said we gotta go…"

Naruto walked over to where his two friends Shikamaru and Ino were. Shikamaru was lending back in his chair as he was tie to his chair. His head lend downward as his freddy mask barely hanging on his face, while Ino had her face smash down on the table where blood was slowly dripping off the table.

"Shikamaru…Ino?" He poked Ino in the back of her head, he turned to Shikamaru and shook his left shoulder but there was no respond from either one.

"Come on guys…wake up…" He spoke to them.

He looked at his right hand as there was blood on it, there was a large red spot on Shikamaru chest and one on the back of Ino's head. His eyes started to feel up with tears, but he shook his head as he ran over to where his friend Fiona and his little sister were. Like Ino Fiona didn't respond, but Naruto gasp when he looked at her, her eyes was dead white as her tongue stuck out from her mouth as there was a long cut across her throat.

"N…N…Naru…to…" A weak voice spoke.

Naruto turned his attention to his little sister. Naruko was okay or so he believed.

"You…made it…back…"

"Naruko, are you okay?" He asked his little sister.

"It…hurts…it really hurts…my…neck…hurts…my…my…my…stomach so bad…please…make the pain go away…I'm scared…" Tears running down the five year old eyes, Naruto grabbed his little sister right hand and grip it tight. Naruto looked down and saw red liquid dripping down from underneath Naruko's chest.

"It's going to be okay…everything going to be okay. I'm going to get mom…she'll make the pain go away." He tried to make his little sister feel safe.

"You…promise?" She asked while crying.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He smiled.

"Don't leave me alone…please…I'm scared…I'm so scared…it hurts so much." More tears ran down her face. Naruto nod as he held his little sister hand tighter.

"I promise…I will help you guys. I won't leave you alone." He gave a nod.

"Really…?"

"I promise, I never go back on my word. I always keep my promises." He gave his little sister his word which made her smiled.

Suddenly Naruko's eyes widen as she saw something scary standing behind Naruto.

"NARUTO RUN!" She screamed at the top of her lung. Using the last of her strength to she'd pushed her big brother away from her as a tall being ran towards the two while holding a big kitchen knife.

"Ugh, ah, ugh, AH!" A male voice made groaning noise.

Naruto's eyes widen in pure shock as he saw a tall man stabbing his little sister right before his eyes. He stabbed her in the back and neck so violence as blood splattered across the floor and table. Naruto felt a surge of pain on his chest, he looked down as he saw a large dark red soak area on his t-shirt, the unknown attacker didn't miss his aim nearly.

"My…chest…" He groans in pain.

The unknown man slowly turned around while panting.

"Hey there little buddy." The unknown man smiled.

 _NO….NO….NO…STOP IT…NO MORE_

 _ **I can't stop…it's out of my control now**_

 _WHY DAMNIT WHY_

 _ **Because you want to remember…**_

 _NO I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER_

 _ **You don't have a choice**_

"Now don't cry…little buddy. I'm sorry you had to see you're…little friends like. I found the knife…but I kind of…slip up…mistakes happen. Now I want you to keep shhhh about this okay? I won't hurt you little buddy, it'll be our golden secret." The man dressed in purple smiled.

Naruto felt his world shatter to pieces, his friends and little sister was gone, murdered by this man. The man dressed in purple looked at Naruto as he'd wave his right hand in front of Naruto, but got no respond. Naruto heard sound of heart beat within his mind, the heart beat started to beat fast at first, but as he stared at the sight of the bodies of dead children.

Naruto form a small smile as he giggle at first which soon became a chuckle that transform into laughter. Naruto fell to his knees as he laughed, he laughed loudly at the sight of his friends and sister laying dead before him, his little mind broken.

" **Arrrr finally found ya mate…"** Foxy paused as he too took the sight of these dead children not so well. Foxy saw four dead children in this small room, he looked down seeing his little buddy laughing as his mind snapped.

Foxy saw something or someone running past him, Foxy reacted quickly and use his hook to grab the person's right arm, Foxy's hook by mistake took into the flesh of the person's right arm.

" **RAHHHH!"** Foxy screamed at the attacker.

"RAGH!" The man dressed in purple reached for a small hammer, he smashed it right in Foxy face as it loosen his jaw. The man pushed foxy which cause him to fall towards Naruto.

Naruto while still laughing turned around only to see the open jaw of Foxy falling down upon him.

 **CHOMP!**

 **Moments later…**

"Damnit where is Naruto and Naruko?" Kushina groan with a worry face.

" **I…I…I…I…I…I f-f-f-f-found the lad…** " Foxy voice was heard but it sound bit broken.

Kushina turned around while smiling big, but her beautiful blue eyes widen in fear as her jaw hang open as she screamed at what she saw.

Naruto was hanging from Foxy's jaws.

 **End of flashback:**

" **He used you, he use you to kill us. He brought your trust using a Freddy suit. I'm sorry to say this Naruto. But isn't the first time it happen, remember when he told you your other five friends left you behind? During your birthday party the year before that do you remember that?"**

"No…I…it's my fault…everyone's died…it's my fault…it's my fault…" The broken man mumble again and again.

" _ **He murdered me outside Fredbear family dinner, no one saw a thing to think that I was going to play hide and seek with you the next day. I was his first one…he saw you had so many friends…he knew you would be his golden tricket."**_ Betty said.

Mike or rather Naruto fell to his knees after reliving the past once again. He remember now, he remember everything, than it hit him he remember seeing his own name in the missing children name list, but…he wasn't missing at all?

"It's my fault…" Tears ran down his face, he held his head as he let out a crying scream. The ghost of the dead children looked away while Tommy aka the Puppet watched his friend scream out his cries. As the pain of reliving that horrible moment filled his mind, heart and soul.

Naruko couldn't bear it any longer, she hate seeing her big brother in this state of despair. She ran to him and hugged him.

"I…I forgive you big brother. It's not your fault…you held my hand…you stay…" she started to cry alongside her big brother.

" **Naruto…"**

"Tommy…why are you here? Did he kill you too?" Naruto asked.

" **I…I died through a different means…can say I am their…their voice of reason. Things are different here and in the real world. These poor souls are anger and thirst for revenge so badly. I can't help them…not without your help. You are the only one who knows what really happen."** The children looked away while Puppet shook his head.

"How?" Naruto asked them.

" **Tell them, tell them the truth, find us…find where their bodies were kept. Find the truth and so they will be free…you are our only hope…I will send you back. You have one full day to discover who murder your friends. They will spare you this night."**

"Hey, what about Kiba he's just a newbie."

" **His fate is sealed."**

"No, you can't he didn't do anything he's just a kid, he's innocent!" Naruto yell.

" **So were they…"** Tommy looked at the ghost children.

"Tommy…please...spared one soul." Naruto frown.

Tommy sigh **"Fine…"** He held his right index finger up **"Just this…once…don't make me regret this choice even if you're my old friend…"**

"Thank you Tommy." He smiled.

"Bye Naruto, good luck and thank you…please don't forget about us." Naruko wave goodbye to her big brother as everything soon turned white.

 **DING DONG DING DONG!**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he let out a deep gasp. He looked at the clock and saw it was six am. Suddenly a rush of pain hit it, he remember he was attacked by Foxy who bit him.

Naruto pushed Foxy off, he cover his bite wound with his left hand. Getting off the floor he remember Kiba was about to be stuff into a Freddy suit, however he could the sound of Kiba running out of the parts and service room.

"Kiba…wait…" Naruto groan.

"Oh…Mr. Mike you are okay?" Kiba ran over to his mentor.

"Yeah I'm fine…just needs some first-aid…damn Foxy really bit the shit out of me ugh." He groans in pain. His right shoulder was bleeding hard.

"Let's get out of here. One night is enough for me." Kiba frown.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and thought of an idea.

"Hey Kiba…ya did okay out there for your first night." Kiba gave him a 'are you insane look'.

"Okay? I was nearly stuff in a damn bear suit!" He shouted.

"You lasted to nearly 4 am on your own and last time I checked that is something of skill even for a rookie like you. Let me talk to our boss I got an idea on how we can win in the end." Naruto smiled while grinning.

"Are you sure Mr. Mike?" Kiba looked confuse.

"Trust me kid…I know what I'm doing."

"Also I thought they wouldn't attack you?" He gave Kiba an odd glare.

"I wasn't lying about my age! I don't know why but they looked at me for one second then try to attack me! But...early on I met the day-swift guy he's bit odd for a dude."

"There's no day-swift guy…" Kiba started look little worry.

"Let's save this chat later, let's get some fresh air…"

The two walked outside together, once outside the two were greeted by two things, one was the beautiful sight of the sun rise and second was the shock look on their Boss Ms. Freddie.

"What the fuck happen to you two!" She shouted.

"Let's just say we had a rough night. Can you take me to the hospital…I'm kind of bleeding here…"

"But I thought…"

"We'll talk about it later…" Naruto sigh while Kiba nodded.

"Follow me." Freddie sighed.

Naruto looked around which made him frown, Kiba notice this frown and so he ask him what was wrong?

"It's nothing, kid I'm happy…just happy we survive the night."

"Come on let go get you fix up."

' _Where did you go?'_ Naruto's mind wonders where the young woman Komaru went.

While the three jumped in Freddie's car which was a large red colored van. Freddie took Naruto to the hospital, while unknowing to the three, the Puppet watched them leave.

" **You have one free night Naruto…make the best of it…make the best of it…after all a piece of me lives within you."** Tapped his forehead twice before he vanished in thin air.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Happy Birthday Naruto…**

 **Shikamaru-Freddy**

 **Ino-Bonnie**

 **Fiona-Chica**

 **Naruko-Foxy**

 **Betty-Gold Freddy**

 **Tommy-The Puppet**


End file.
